Bloody Marathon
by lazyhazy8228
Summary: My version of Naomi falling in love with Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Bloody Marathon 1/?  
**Rating:** PG-13, for some swearing  
**Pairing:** Naomi/Emily  
**Word Count:** 2383  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine :( And thus is the reason for my constant gloomy mood.

**Summary:** My version of Naomi falling in love with Emily. My first fic, so go easy on me. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!

Naomi's Point of View

I could feel my heart start cracking the thin layer of skin on my chest as it beat faster and harder with every step. It felt like we had been running from the abandoned house for hours now. Jesus, I'm out of shape. I could tell Emily was getting tired too as my house finally appeared in sight, and I felt an immediate wave of relief wash over me. I slowed to a walking pace to try and steady my breathing again. Looking to the right of me I saw Emily mirror my actions and she slowed her stride to match mine. I blushed as I realized how my heavy breaths practically muted the tiny red head's next to me. For someone with much smaller legs than mine, she never fell more than a few steps behind me the whole way. Impressive. I really need to get to the gym more often. I sound as though I have the lung capacity of a 70-year-old man with severe emphysema. Fucking smoking's starting to have an effect on me and that fucking tequila didn't help anything...

I'm torn out of my thoughts by a deep raspy voice. "What was that?" I breathed out, not hearing what she had said over the loud sounds of my uneven air.

"I asked if you were alright." I looked up to meet her smiling brown eyes. "Do I need to call an ambulance?" Her mouth now wearing the same expression as her eyes.

"Fuck's sake. I'm just catching my breath. Give me a second, yeah? I'm not used to running for so long." I exhaled with a loud huff. "I never would've gone to that fucking party if Effy would've told me it was across town. I wasn't even paying attention on the ride over. Didn't seem like we were driving that long." I continued my gaze down the street while wiping a bit more sweat off of my brow. A little giggle turning my attention to the right side of me again. "What's so funny?" I asked as my confusion grew.

"It was only two blocks Naomi." The red head said as she continued to giggle.

"What?" I turned around to look behind us searching for some kind of evidence to help my argument. Staring at the empty road behind us I started to become more frustrated. "How is that possible? It felt like a bloody marathon."

Managing to stifle her giggles for a moment Emily gently wrapped her hand around mine and continued onwards towards my house. "Nai, that's what happens when you try to challenge Cook in downing '10 shots in 10 seconds'. He practices during lessons at college I'm sure."

"Fucking tosser. He promised he'd stop trying to get me to 'make his cock happy' if I beat his record. Wanker. Wouldn't have kept his promise even if I were to beat him." I exhaled another grumpy huff and lowering my head, I suddenly noticed Emily's hand still warmly pressed against mine. Remembering my usually cold exterior and obvious disinterest in others around me, especially the people in my level at college, I realized that I've never really had anyone hold my hand. Sure I've had a couple of dates with some random blokes when I was younger, but they usually pissed me off before we made it out of the cinema, so I guess I never really got to this part. The walking home holding hands part. And although this was definitely not a date, and Emily and I were strictly friends (apart from the drunken snog back in primary), I couldn't bring myself to let go of the petite girl's hand now holding tightly onto mine. It was different. I know I should've pulled away right then as to not let Emily believe that I may have changed my mind about the two of us, but I couldn't. It was nice. It was like cautiously stepping into a hot bath. Letting the warmth spread slowly up my arm, making it's way through my entire body I began to calm down quickly. Emily had that effect on me.

"Nai, Cook's word is about as good as Katie's taste in guys." The red head said with an infectious smile I couldn't help but stare at. We continued walking and talking as we made our way into my front yard, inside the front door, and quietly up to my bedroom trying not to wake my mum. And soon we were both on my bedroom floor laughing and mimicking Emily's sister's boyfriend Dann-o with our best impressions.

A comforting silence rested between us after a while and we both just lay there relaxing. I closed my eyes as I let my mind wander through tonight's events.

_- -_

_Eff had somehow convinced me to go to a party at some vacant house her brother Tony told her about in his last email to her. Said it was perfect for a crazy night with friends because the cops never went by there. I rudely declined the first time she asked, only to be met with piercing blue eyes staring at me until I caved. I hated when she did that. Gave that 'I know all of your secrets' Effy look without saying a word. It was like she was seeing straight into my soul and bearing through my mind with those damn eyes just staring. I didn't even know what secret I had that she could possibly hold against me, but I could never say no when she gave me that look. It was like she knew something that I didn't know. Made me feel right uncomfortable every time too. So I went. The place was packed from wall to wall filled with people I knew mostly by face but not name. I didn't care enough to learn them. I did know a few though. Panda, Emily, and I were stood in a circle shouting to make conversation audible over the loud music blaring when Cook came from behind me. I felt him put his hands on my hips and start to sway to the beat of the music trying to pull me towards the dancing crowd with him. _

_"Fuck off, Cook."_

_"Oh, come on, Blondie! You want it, I want it. Stop fighting it, yeah? Promise I'm the best shag in all of Bristol." He said with a cocky grin._

_"Not a chance, Cook. If you want someone to grind up against you all night like you're a fucking sex god, go find Katie. I'm sure she'd love some time with the Cookie Monster." I replied dryly, watching Emily try to hide her amusement. Her twin Katie was a slutty bitch and she knew it but she would never say it aloud. _

_"Aww, Blondie. You're starting to hurt the Cookie's feelings now. Just let me work my magic on you for 5 minutes and I guarantee you'll be begging for more. Come now with me here." He said as he started to pull me towards the crowd. He had only taken about two steps dragging me along when he was stopped by a small hand tightly gripping his wrist._

_"Leave her the fuck alone, Cook. I mean it. She said no." I turned around to see an angry Emily with her one hand still tightly around Cook's wrist and the other clenched into a strong fist by her side. What the hell was she doing? It was very sweet I must admit. No one has ever stood up for me before. But it was just Cook being his usual dick-self and here was tiny Emily ready to fight him for hassling me. I couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on my face at the sight of the small red head, her face growing almost the same shade of red as she got angrier. Cute. What the hell Naomi?Focus. _

_"Well fuck me." Cook said as he began to laugh at Emily's reaction. _

_"Whizzer, I've never seen Ems so mad before Eff." Panda whispered as Effy quietly appeared next to her to see the unfolding scene._

_"Ha ha, she's got it bad for you ain't she Blondie?" This game of his only getting more interesting as Emily gritted her teeth and started to take a forceful step towards him. Do something Naomi!_

_"Whoa, Ems. Hey, it's alright." I said as I stopped her from probably breaking her hand on Cook's face. My hands firmly on her shoulders now, I looked at her until she met my gaze. "Thank you," I said with a shy smile, "but I can handle him. What's it gonna take then Cook?" I said as I pivoted to look at him._

_"What's that, love?" Cook said with a pleased look on his face._

_"What's it gonna take for you to fuck off? I'm not going to shag you and you're obviously not going to stop trying. So what do you want?"_

_"10 shots in 10 seconds!" Cook shouted without skipping a beat. "Straight tequila. You beat my record, and the Cookie will let you be. But if I win, little mermaid here minds her own fucking __business and you dance with me."_

_Naomi listened and considered taking the bet. "You mean you're not gonna demand I shag you if I lose? That's not like you, Cook. Such a gentleman you are." I said with my most sarcastic tone. The bloody wanker probably didn't even think of that. _

_"That's me, Babe. Besides, I have confidence that dancing is all it'll take for you to come with a loud scream before the song's ended." He said as he wriggled his eyebrows with a cheeky grin. He was alright. Right disgusting annoying pig he was, but could be quite funny when he wanted to be. He was harmless really. _

_"Deal." I said as Cook jumped up with a cheer and ran out of the room to go get a bottle and glasses._

_"Naomi," Emily whispered as she pulled me close to her again, her face serious. "Don't." She said in an almost inaudible voice, sadness washing over her. _

_"Em, relax. It's fine. I'll take a few gulps and this'll all be sorted. I'll go nuts if he keeps pestering me all night. Tequila sounds amazing right now." I said with a reassuring smile._

_"But what if you lose? You're such a lightweight." She said in a still quiet voice._

_"I won't, okay? Don't worry, yeah? I'm a fish when it comes to tequila." I said teasingly trying to get Emily to loosen up. It worked. _

_- - _

_"Alright, Blondie, get to drinking! Time starts when the first glass touches those lovely lips." He said with a wink while raising his arm to look at the watch on his wrist. Here goes nothing...the first one went down smoothly immediately warming my throat. The second one tasted a bit different, but I didn't allow myself the time to think about it. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Stop._

_A loud mixture of voices penetrated from the living room through the kitchen as feet shuffled quickly running around like madmen. What the fuck? Everyone's attention was drawn to the other room to try to figure out what was happening. Soon, Freddie and JJ barreled in from the other room and into the kitchen. Freddie shouting, "Police man! We've got to go!" as he started to push everyone towards the side door._

_ I was a bit dizzy already from the tequila, I don't know how I managed to get outside. It was only until I had gotten into a steady rhythm did I notice that Emily was still beside me. She must've led me in the right direction because I could barely keep focus with the houses and mailboxes moving animately like they had come to life. Fucking tequila, making me wheeze like an old man. _

_- -_

I opened my eyes then just a bit as I sat up on my elbows. I wanted to ask Emily why I was still faster than her when we were running. Didn't make much sense now that I thought of it. "Hey Ems."

"Hmm?" She replied, eyes closed like mine were a few seconds ago with a peaceful look on her face.

_ "_How did I manage to stay ahead of you when we were running away from the house? I had just drank loads of tequila. Might want to think about making fun of me again for catching my breath when I beat you even with a handicap" I said slightly smug as I stared at her waiting for a reply. A smile slowly crept up on her face, eyes still closed.

"Well, your legs are much longer than mine to be fair." She said with a giggle. "Oh, and 8 of those glasses were filled with apple juice." She said with another giggle as one eyelid crept open so that she could look at me.

"You're joking right?" I said with complete disbelief.

"Afraid not. I dumped the tequila and filled it with the juice as fast as I could. Would've changed all of them if Cook had taken just a bit longer trying to set the timer on his watch." I continued to look at her in utter disbelief and amazement until we both broke out into a fit of laughter. My sides were seriously aching by the time we started to calm down. "So I really am just that out of shape?"

"Afraid so." She said with an adorable grin reaching her eyes.

"Oi, shut up!" I said as I playfully shoved her. "Well at least Cook likes my 'shape' just fine." I said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That makes two of us." She said blushing. I just stared for what seemed like forever willing her to meet my gaze. Finally, two brown eyes met two blue eyes and I couldn't help but think of how she looked rather beautiful, even after running a bloody marathon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bloody Marathon 2/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing**: Naomi/Emily  
**Word Count:** 3279  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine :( And thus is the reason for my constant gloomy mood.

**Summary:** My version of the Naomily love story. My first fic, so go easy on me. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!

**I was really getting into this story and then just kind of stopped during the middle of the third chapter and did a couple of new things. Read and let me know if you think I should continue!!**

Emily's Point of View

_This is all just too familiar_. The way the night has suddenly changed and the two of us are left in a room. Alone. Together. The way she's lying right beside me and just staring. It's all just too familiar—the way she looks so beautiful. The way she smells—lovely. The way she feels—insatiable. It was all so familiar but completely different at the same time. It was like deja vu. I had been in this situation before, only now it was more intense. Sounds sodding ridiculous but I would imagine that this was how that Spider Man felt when he first changed. Laugh at me if you must, but hear me out first. You remember at the beginning of that movie (_that is if you made it past the fucking hour long opening credits_)? Well the star of the film was...Something Parker (the one who turns into the Spidey Boy) I can't really remember all of the details, just to give you a heads up, because it's been ages since I saw it. Plus, I was a bit distracted with the greasy-haired bloke sitting next to me. The fucker kept reaching his dirty hands over and stealing my popcorn bits from my bucket. Charming. I still haven't forgiven Katie for making me go on that double date with her. The greasy fucker couldn't even remember my name—kept calling me Emma or some shit. And every time I'd try to nudge Katie in aggravation. I'd just get a nudge back in my side two times harder for interrupting her snogging session with his friend. If I had a club I don't know who I would've hit over the head first: the greasy fucker or Katie.

But anyway, back to the movie. The film opened up introducing the Parker boy basically as a nerd. He was shy, weak, and always the one that got picked on. All things I can relate to. He's much like me I suppose. I feel like I'm always in Katie's shadow, doing as I'm told and following who I'm told to follow. No one actually sees me. I'm just there, taking up more oxygen from the atmosphere. Coincidentally, he even has his eyes set on someone special—a girl. The same girl for years, always just watching from a far. Watching and waiting. Waiting and hoping.

I remember the scene after he had woken up from being bitten. _That was when the greasy fucker got up to go to the bathroom_. I silently prayed to the heavens that he would drown in the loo. That way at least, I wouldn't have had to keep squirming in my seat desperately trying to avoid his wandering hands.

Well the Parker boy had woken up and routinely put on his glasses but suddenly he didn't need them anymore. Everything that had always been blurry was now very clear. And at school when he had gotten into a fight with some tosser (reminds me of Cook now that I think about it), he was a completely different person. All the motion around him seemed to slow and his focus was clearer than it had ever been. All of his senses were heightened. He was untouchable—could do anything.

Well that's how Naomi makes me feel. Like right now, all of my senses are heightened and drawn to her. The slow rise and fall of her chest. The tiniest bit of air that squeezed its way through her barely parted lips and darted straight towards my skin, needing to make contact with it and burning its way into my body. The little lines that would form on the sides of her eyes when she was looking at me. _Two on the left and three on the right_. And then her eyes. Those damn eyes. It was like standing on a diving board of a calm and vacant pool of blue water. So clear and so gentle that I could spend my entire life just getting lost in those eyes and be more than content. The color and inviting stare that radiated from them could hypnotize me. It was like it was the first time she had ever seen another human before. They were full of comfort and amazement. That's the only look she has ever given me. It was as if her eyes only shone that stunned look for me. Maybe they did.

I was starting to get dizzy for reasons not at all related to the alcohol or any other shit I had consumed that night. _She really needed to stop looking at me like that._

_ Liar._

I would have all my dreams come true if she looked at me like that for the rest of my life. I wanted her to. And I knew that I was looking at her the same exact way. I couldn't help it. It was as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world right then. Who am I kidding? She's the only that ever matters. Ever. Since the first time I saw her; it's only been her.

"Em?" I heard Naomi say softly. Her voice still had the same effect on me every time I heard it. She had the voice of an angel. Even if that angel swore more than a sailor and was barely ever not sarcastic, _like now_, it still brought a smile to my face every time I heard it.

"Yeah?" I said back just as softly.

"Did you want to stay over for the night?" She asked nervously and I instinctively leaned in closer almost not believing the invitation myself. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to of course. Just thought...well maybe you might...since it's a bit late an all." She finished lowering her head to look at her hands fiddling with strands of the carpet.

Minutes passed before I could find my voice to answer. I can't believe she wants me to stay. Probably just asking to be polite, but still. Naomi has never been the type to go out of her way to put someone else's feelings ahead of her own. It sounds horrible, but it's true. I've watched from a far long enough for me to know. She's never really cared about what people thought of her. And in turn, she never really cared to think about other people. It wasn't as if she was a big bully, just plotting to gain control of everyone. She wasn't Katie, by far. She's always been socially quiet with people and went about her own business. She's never been in a relationship or had many friends for that matter as far as I could tell. The only time she piped up at school was during lessons and it was usually to argue with the teacher about some crisis going on in Africa needing our help. But other than that she just looked bored with it all. All the cliques and drama that normal teens are always wrapped in. _She's interesting to me. She's perfect to me. _

So I'm more than surprised by her invitation to stay. With her. In her bedroom. For the whole night. What was so special about me? _Must be a pity thing._

Probably noticing the sudden sadness on my face she starts in again. "Em...look. This is not a pity thing if that's what you're wondering." _How does she do that?!_ "You know I don't think of you like that. You're not just a shadow. You matter. I know what I said before about it not being a good idea for us to spend time together after all the shit that Katie started but...I'm sorry. That was really dumb and...I didn't mean it." She let out an exhausted sigh and my brain became flooded with the memory that led to the conversation she was referring to.

**

We were both well drunk that night and she was there with me when no one else was. No one else cared to be. Naomi was there and I'd be the biggest liar on Earth if I said that I hadn't wanted her to be. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else next to me.

_ I was sipping on a bottle of vodka I had nicked from the kitchen and stumbled my way to the back steps outside the house when she had walked out and sat next to me. _

_ "Emily, right? I heard her say as she exhaled a stream of smoke into the cool nights air._

_ "Yeah." I said surprised. She knew my name. No one knew my name. My fucking parents even called me Katie by mistake still._

_ "Naomi Campbell" She said as she extended her hand for me to shake. Was she kidding? Of course I knew who she was. I could spot that peroxide blonde hair from miles away. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. _

_ "I know," I said as shuffled on the cement step, "we're in first morning class together. I sit a couple of seats behind you." Good job, Emily. Now she's going to know you fucking stare at her every day._

_ "Right." She simply replies and retracts her hand back down to her side. Stupid, stupid, stupid!While exhaling another breath of smoke, she motions it towards me. I nervously, but gladly accept it and offer her the vodka I'm still cradling in my left hand. She takes the bottle with a smirk and I bring the half burned fag to my lips, relishing in the fact that they had been on hers seconds before. "Shit party for you as well?"_

_ "Yeah, you could say that. Katie made me come. Said twins NEED to make appearances together."_

_ "Christ. Why do you listen to her?" Naomi asked just before we were interrupted by a group of 5 people that made their way out of the house and towards us. There were three boys and two girls. I recognized all of them from _school,_ except one of the girls. _

_ "Heyyy oh!!" One of the boys shouted to us. "We're playing a game, yeah, you two should play with us." I looked past Naomi with a disgusted look on my face. _

_ "No thanks, we're just fine." I replied a bit annoyed. They had just interrupted one-on-one time with Naomi. Fucking tossers._

_ "Oh come on, Em. Live a bit." Naomi whispered in my ear slurring the ending a bit and an amused look spread on her face. She was well trashed, I knew. But how could I say no to her when I could still feel the area where her hot breath had touched my ear? _

_ Recovering after I realized my mouth had been hanging open, I locked eyes with hers and spoke to the group of boys and girls, never moving my eyes from the mesmerizing blue ones next to me. "Fuck it. What are we playing?" I said just loud enough so the others would know that I was talking to them because hell if I was turning my face from a smiling blonde. _

_ "Oii, right mates! The game's spin the bottle." At that, both our heads spun to look at the others who were now sitting in a circle connected to the back step Naomi and I were still seated at with our bottle of vodka lying horizontal in the middle of us. "I'll go first ladies and gents. Only rule is that you HAVE to kiss the person the bottle lands on." With that, he spun the bottle fiercely and the sound of glass against the hard, rough ground made the loudest, grittiness echo that filled my ears. The neck of the bottle slowly stopped till it was pointed directly at the girl I had never seen before. Grinning wickedly, the boy leaned across the circle and kissed the girl madly with tongues flying everywhere. My nose wrinkled with disturbed eyes. Finally, the boy released the girl so that they were both seated to reform the circle. "Alright mates! Love this game! Ok, who's next...?" His eyes scanned the group. "How about you, Blondie?" The boy said as he looked at Naomi with a wide grin and a wink. Bastard. But before I could say anything, Naomi's hand reached down and she gave the bottle a heavy spin before leaning back with her palms resting behind her on the step while she watched the bottle come to a gradual stop and point directly at me. Wait. What? _

_ I heard a slight giggle from next to me before I turned to look at a blushing Naomi. I could hear talking and obscenities being said by someone across from me but I didn't have time to look at who or what was being said because before I knew it two warm hands were rested softly on my cheeks, cradling my face. The second her warm lips met mine I stopped thinking about anything but just her and those lips. Her soft lips that gently held my bottom lip in between the two of her perfect ones just long enough for me to recognize the taste. Vodka, fags, vanilla, and one flavor that couldn't be named anything but just being simply Naomi. It was intoxicating. I couldn't breathe. And that's when I knew that this girl could be the death of me. The sweetest, most exciting feeling I had ever felt. I was sinking and drowning. Drowning in her embrace. I wanted to stay like this forever. _

_ But then all of a sudden it was like I was being pulled out of the water, slowly rising to the surface, as she pulled away. 'STOP!' I shouted in my head. I didn't want to come up. I liked the water, the drowning feeling. And the second my head immersed from the water, the cool air hit me and I was almost physically in pain. I couldn't think about what I was doing, all I wanted was to feel again. To feel her again. And without hesitation my hands found the back of her neck and pulled her back in the water with me. _

_ I couldn't stop. Traditionally spin the bottle is only supposed to be a quick one-off kiss, but I was now crushing the record of the pair who snogged before us. It was very public and very not like me at all, but I just couldn't stop. I never wanted this feeling to end. I heard Naomi let out a quiet moan as I slipped my tongue into her mouth and felt one of her hands slide down my arm while the other was still wrapped in my hair. I think I might seriously rip this girl's clothes off right in front of everybody. I couldn't stop. Nothing was going to stop me. _

_ "GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!"_

_ Ok, I take that back._

_**_

"I was just upset at your sister." _Shit, she was still talking_. "I want us to be friends. I want us to try." I didn't know how to react. I should be happy that she wants to be friends because that means she trusts me and she'd let me in. But for once I'd have to agree with Katie and say that I'm selfish. I've always been selfish with Naomi. I always want more. _Snap out of your fantasy, Emily!_ I repeated to myself. This is as good as it's going to get so don't fuck it up. It took years after that night at the party for her to even speak to me again. Katie had made our lives hell for a good while, spreading rumors that Naomi attacked me and that I need to stay away from that lezza. I had just got Naomi back. Fuck Katie; I wasn't going to lose her again.

"Naomi, I'm the one who should be apologizing. All those years and I...I never said anything." I lowered my head as the guilt filled through me. "I should have told Katie sooner. I...I'm so sorry." I could feel the tears sting my eyes as they threatened to pour over.

"Em, stop it." I felt her warm hand under my chin gently forcing me to look up. "Em" she repeated, "look at me." Finally, I looked up to see the concern and worry etched in her face. That was all it took. My traitor tears rolled down my face only to get caught by the pad of Naomi's thumb brushing slowly against my cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong, ok? _We _didn't do anything wrong. Katie's eased up a bit and anyways it doesn't matter. I don't care what those fucking tossers think of me."

"Nai..." I managed to whisper in a weak voice.

"I'm tough. And I'm a big girl and so are you. What happened was a long time ago. We _can_ be friends, Em. Katie will just have to get over it." _We can do this. _That's all I needed to hear. I'd believe anything she told me. "I just need to know that you're in this with me." _Of course I was. Well then say it out loud, you idiot!_

_ "_I'm in." I said with a shy smile, but my expression quickly turning serious. "I'm not gonna let Katie start any shit anymore."

"Whoa there, tiger." She said with a glimmer in her eyes. "Let's start out small, yeah? Let's not just attack like she's Cook or something" She said with the cheeky grin as she lightly nudged me with a chuckle. I couldn't hide the blush that spread on my face, remembering how protective I was tonight. "Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow we fight."

"Ugh, if we must!" I said with my best prima donna voice and she just laughed as she stood and held out her hand for me to take. I gladly accepted.

**

I stepped out of the bathroom with clothes on that Naomi had gave me to sleep in. _God, they smelled just like her. _I don't know how she expects me to sleep with such a strong and alluring aroma wrapped around me. It was already dark in her room with just a light glow from the street lights outside that escaped through her window near her bed.

She was already lying down on one side of the bed as I stepped out of the bathroom. She just gave me a sleepy smile between barely opened eyes and patted the space next to her. _Christ. Sleep, Emily. That's what you're supposed to be doing, sleeping. _I lightly trotted the path around her bed to the empty side of her bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in.

_Fuck. This smell. Her smell. _It was now everywhere. In my head, in my nose, and behind my eyelids my mind formed an image of that familiar smell. I opened my eyes briefly and looked to the blonde to my left. _Jesus, she's beautiful. _I closed my eyes again, harder this time until it hurt. _That face. _I opened my eyes. _That face. Fucking hell this was going to be a long night._

"Night, Em." Naomi mumbled before rolling onto her side so that she was facing away from me. _Thank God._

"Sweet dreams, Nai." And with that I forced my eyes closed and eventually drifted off into a beautiful and sweet dream myself, Naomi's scent being my lullaby, with none other than _that face_ being the star of my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Bloody Marathon 3/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing**: Naomi/Emily  
**Word Count:** 1354  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine :( And thus is the reason for my constant gloomy mood.

**Summary:** My version of the Naomily love story. My first fic, so go easy on me. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!

**Had a couple of readers who requested I continue with this fic so continue I shall :) This one's a short chapter, I know, but I wanted the next one to be one by itself. I love Gina so I had to introduce her. I wish they would've had her in the 4th series! **

Naomi's POV

The creak of my bedroom door being opened was what woke me from my peaceful slumber. Red. That's what filled my mind the second I drifted away into sleep. I couldn't tell you single other damn detail about the dream, only red.

_Emily._

I quickly looked to my right to make sure she wasn't the creaky door-opening perpetrator. _She wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye. Would she? _My questions are answered the second my eyes meet the small, jumbled, _but still very cute _lump lying next to me. Really it could've been anyone in bed with me at first glance because she was completely snuggled underneath my comforter. But a few red strands of hair lying spread across the white pillow gave her identity away entirely. _Red. Hmph._

"You awake, love?" The sound of my mum's voice softly called out to me as I reverted my attention back to the door. _Yep, that's my mum. Crazy bat with short blonde hair a bit darker than mine and mismatchy clothes covering her from head to toe. _I would never admit it aloud but we are eerily similar. _Outspoken politically obsessed loon and now the revealed creaky door-opening perpetrator._

"Morning, Mum" I yawned. "Is there a particular reason you're waking me up at..." I looked at the clock on my nightstand, "8 AM! Fucking hell! You really are a loon!"

"Oh, hush now, love. You're always so dramatic." She replied with a roll of her eyes and small smile on her face.

"Nai? What's..." _Shit. Way to be a tit, Naomi. You woke Emily up. _Her little head popped out from underneath the covers as she glanced around the room and quickly sprung up to a sitting position when she saw my mum still standing by the door with an amused look. "Um...hi." Emily sheepishly said in her morning voice which I noticed was much deeper and raspier than it usually is. _Sexy, even._

"Well hello there. I'm Gina." She exclaimed brightly. "My sincerest apologies for giving birth to such a grump." That comment won a giggle from the redhead and a nudge under the covers to her thigh from me which only made her laugh more. _I don't know if it's the way the light's hitting her face or what, but she seems to be fucking glowing. Mesmerizing, really._

"I didn't know we had company over but there's plenty of breakfast for both of you in the kitchen. Help yourselves. I won't be back until late tonight, Naomi. You'll be fine for dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure, Mum. Where you off to so early?" I asked, my voice noticeably much quieter than last time.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Kieran's taking me out for a date, love. Isn't that sweet of him?" I think her mouth has been permanently cemented into one of those fucking dreamy smiles. The kind that Panda gets when she talks about her 'blinkin' dream' Thomas. People are going to think she's spent her life in a doctor's office getting botox done to her face. "Got the whole day planned for us he said. Probably, just set up so we can have 'regular sex' and eat potatoes in bed. Bit of an Irish wanker, but you'd be surprised at how good he is at..."

"Mum!" Emily was now rolling with laughter and furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. "Would you please stop? We don't want to hear about your and our teacher's sex life, yeah!" I tried to nudge Emily under the covers once again. _She needs to stop encouraging her! _But she immediately caught my hand before it hit her bare leg. _Very, very soft, bare leg. _She quirked one of her eyebrows at me at and a genuinely pleased grin covered her face. _I swear there's something about this light today..._

My mum's, not-subtle at all, "Ehem" broke my gaze from the girl next to me. I turned back to her leaning against the doorway with the same raised eyebrow Emily had just seconds ago. _Were we staring for that long? _"Well...like I said...there's breakfast for you two downstairs. That is...if...you can manage to stop gawking at each other for a couple of minutes. Wipe the drool from your chin, Nai darling."

"Mum!" I shouted rather loudly at her retreating form until I heard the front door close with a "Have a good day girls and lovely meeting you Miss Emily."

I bet I look like a tomato right now. Emily wasn't any better, though, her cheeks redder than her hair right now. I didn't even think that was possible.

- -

After a couple of minutes in complete silence Emily broke into another fit of laughter. _This is not funny! _"Emily. This. Is. Not. Funny." I punctuated each word carefully to show my extreme discomfort.

"How is your Mum. _NOT._ Funny?" She punctuated in mock of my comment with that damn raised eyebrow again. _The damn light must be bouncing off of a fucking halo or something. Jesus, Naomi. What's wrong with you today?_

With an expert roll of the eyes and a quick shake of the head to clear my thoughts I stood up from the bed quickly and exited the room with a loud sigh, "Come on then, bed head." That inevitable blush crept on her face once again and I took that as my sign of victory.

- -

"So what are your plans for us today?" I looked up from the coffee I had been sipping and wiped the remaining bread crumbs from my fingers before I answered the red head.

"Um..." I thought to myself for a couple of seconds, "was I supposed to have made plans?" _Shit. Why is she looking at me like I've forgotten our anniversary or something?_

"Look, you don't have to lie to me if you don't want me there. I just thought...well because of what you said last night..." Emily's voice was filled with hurt and sadness. I stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

"Emily, I meant everything I said. Fuck." I looked around the room searching for something to stop what sounded like an arising argument. "What on earth are you on about?"

"I know it's your birthday, Naomi." _Oh. Is it? What's today? _Emily didn't miss the honest confusion covering the blondes features until she stood up and marched over to the calendar on the wall near the fridge.

Emily's POV

"Oh." That's all she said and returned to her toast on the table._  
_

_She honestly had forgotten her own birthday? Jesus. How is that possible? _I looked at Naomi completely shocked. "Oh?!" I repeated louder than I intended. I was getting angry at Naomi's nonchalant expression and lack of concern for herself. "Oh?" I repeated again finally getting the blonde's full attention again. "That's it? Jesus, Naomi. It's your fucking birthday! How could you forget that?"

The beautiful blonde laughed a bit before replying. "Because...it doesn't really matter. It's just another day." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. _How could the day of birth of such a perfect creature NOT be celebrated?!_

"And your mum?"

"She gave me some money in an envelope a week ago. Tradition." I still wasn't convinced and I think she noticed. "She knows I hate big celebrations and shit so this...this is what we do. It's fine."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean no. It's not fine."

"Em..." She tried to finish but I certainly wasn't having this.

"I'm not going to let you sit on your arse on a Saturday night on your fucking birthday, Naomi! No." Naomi now had big eyes while she absorbed all I had told her. She seemed stunned, confused, and amused all at once. _Good. I'm full of surprises, you'll see. _"Shower. Get dressed. We're going out."

**Let me know what you guys think! Any ideas for what Emily has planned for Naomi's birthday? I'll consider all suggestions when writing the next one...*hint, hint* :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Bloody Marathon 4/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing**: Naomi/Emily  
**Word Count:** 2157  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine :( And thus is the reason for my constant gloomy mood.

**Summary:** My version of the Naomily love story. My first fic, so go easy on me. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!

**Bit of an intro before Emily takes Naomi out. Introduced Katie _Fucking_ Fitch in this one as well because I do indeed love her. I plan to put a bit of a twist on her character though. So read on and let me know what you think!**

**Seriously, thank you to anyone who's reviewed. This is not the best fic out there by far, I know, but I love to hear what you guys are thinking. So thanks!**

Emily's POV

It's been about two hours since I left Naomi's. I stripped off my clothes and jumped into a hot bath. It's been forever since I've actually had time or hot water to savor in such a simple pleasantry. The pool of water felt almost simmering against my pale skin but that's the way I like it. Katie must have fucked off with some boy last night because I haven't seen or heard her yet. _Thank fuck for that. _James was at his pervy friend Gordon's, dad was at the gym as usual, and Mom had left to do some errands. _Silence. _ I love it. I rarely got it so I was going to enjoy it as long as I possibly could.

The only sound that could be heard was the gentle sway of the water as I leaned across the closed toilet to reach for my iPod lying next to my towel. I pressed play and immediately did what the text on the foggy screen said with a 'Smile'.

_Naomi._

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the edge of the tub. I let the lyrics slip through my parted lips in a barely there whisper, the beat vibrated through my tapping fingers, and my mind drifted off into my thoughts. My wants.

"You're better than the best. I'm lucky just to linger in your life."  
I hummed, still smiling.

A long-legged, short-haired, perfect-bodied silhouette danced behind my eyelids and the bath bubbles even smelled of the scent I had been wrapped up in all night. I didn't need complete details added to the figure to recognize it. It was _her. It's always been her._

"You make me smile.  
You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe,  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee.  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild.  
Oh, you make me smile."

- -

My skin was so fragile and pruney by the time I forced myself out of the tub. I stayed in there long enough to think about what I could do tonight to make sure Naomi had a good birthday. I knew exactly what I was going to wear too. My light blue top with my white, blue, and yellow checkered skirt with yellow leggings and my white slip-on shoes. I wanted to look nice, but not like I was trying too hard. Nothing too extravagant, but still attractive. _I think she'll like it. _

I dried my hair with the towel a bit, wrapped it around my body and entered my room. I began rummaging through my drawers and closet looking for my planned outfit and started to grow frustrated when I could only find my yellow leggings and slip-ons. _Fuck's sake! I want Naomi to want me but I'm not going to show up practically starkers and scare the shit out of her. Happy Birthday! Now if the roles were reversed that'd be a completely different situation...They must still be downstairs. Mum probably forgot to bring them up after the wash._

I was torn out of my thoughts by a loud vibrating coming from my bedside table._ 6 New Texts and 1 Missed Call from Naomi. _I smiled. _Eager much?_

_12:04 PM  
From Naomi:  
Em, this is ridiculous. I don't do birthdays. I just don't. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to get over it. I'm not going out. N_

I frowned to myself. _Jesus, Naomi. Stop being such a lazy cow._

_12:11 PM  
From Naomi:  
Ok, that was really mean. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. xN_

_12:14 PM  
From Naomi:  
Em, I said I was sorry, alright? Text me back. Please! xxxN_

_12:22 PM  
From Naomi:  
Emily, please answer me. I want to go out tonight! I really do!! xxxxxxN_

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she was starting to sound.

_12:24 PM  
From Naomi:  
EMILY FITCH!! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME OUT TONIGHT!! IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!! ANSWER YOUR PHONE DAMNIT!!  
Pretty please? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxN_

_12:37 PM  
From Naomi:  
I'm coming over if you don't answer me in 5 minutes!  
Please.  
Call.  
Text.  
Send an owl.  
I don't fucking care, just answer me :(  
_

_12:40 PM  
To Naomi:  
You're forgiven. I know you're a moody cow. You were coming whether or not you liked it. Oh, and sorry for the delay—shower time ;) xxxE_

_12:41 PM  
From Naomi:  
What'd you do, fall asleep in there? Christ, Em. Gave me a fucking heart attack. So tonight...I don't know what to wear. Not to sound pervy, but what are you wearing? xxN_

That question brought a mischievous grin to my face. _Nothing. You should wear nothing. _I started giggling to myself before I remembered that I didn't even have my outfit for tonight. _Fuck. _I sat down on my bed with my cell still in hand trying to think of a back up plan. Then the door opened.

"Where the hell were you last night?" My favorite sister's finally home. _Yay._

"Where were you?" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. You keep quiet, I'll keep quiet." I nodded to seal the deal. Katie walked over to her bed and sat down with an exhausted sigh and she kept her eyes fixed on the carpet. _I know that look._

"What'd you do Katie?" She kept her head low to avoid my knowing eyes but I could see the guilt pouring off of her like a waterfall.

"Wha...what makes you think I did something? I didn't. I didn't do anything." _And the worst liar award goes to...Katie Fucking Fitch!_

"Oh, for the love of God, Katie, out with it already. You've been shit at lying to me ever since we were ten and you tried telling me the hickey on your neck was from a vampire attack."

"Shut the fuck up! I really was attacked!" She yelled as she stood up; her spit hitting me square in the face. _Ugh! Disgusting! But I was the twin blessed without the lisp so I can't really complain. _

"Right. Fine. So what is it then?" I watched her expression revert back to guilt stricken and she sat back on her bed muttering. "Katie, speak up. I can't hear you when you're mumbling to yourself."

"I said Katie sham, alright?" _Oh, Jesus. Whatever she did must be bad because she never apologizes. _I crossed the room and sat next to her. I placed my hand on her knee and gently squeezed, urging her to continue. "I came back here last night after the bust up at the party. I brought Danny with me and snuck up into our room. I thought we were being quiet but James woke up, heard us, and the little bastard squealed on me." I began to rub my hand against her back now while she continued her story. _I don't know why, but I did feel bad for her. _"Dad freaked out and threw him out and Mum grounded me for two weeks."

"But if you're grounded where were you this morning?"

"Before Mum left she said I had to clean. She left a fucking list of chores on a note stuck to the fridge. Like I'm fucking cinderella or something." She released a heavy sigh before admitting what she'd really been hiding. "Mum said I had to do the laundry and I was angry and wasn't paying attention to the bottles because I had Danny on the phone trying to get me to sneak out and..." _No. No. I see where this is going and she did not!_

"Katie..." I began cautiously before she cut me off.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I swear it was an accident!"

"Katie, where are my clothes?!" I was now standing and my voice grew more worried and louder. I watched Katie, waiting for her response but she just cringed with that damn guilty face! "You ruined all of my laundry clothes?!! Katie, err! I was going out tonight and my clothes were in the hamper!"

"Emsie, I'm sorry! I really am. Look, Mum will kill me if she finds out. You can't tell her. I still have money saved from Christmas. I'll buy you new clothes, I promise. Please, Em." She was begging me now. _There's a lot of that going around today. _I looked at the desperation in her eyes and could tell that she was truly sorry and that's not something I see very often. _Christ. I was going to give in. Again._

"I had plans tonight, Katie." My voice now quiet and defeated.

"Wear something of mine then. Come on, I bought a new dress last week that I haven't worn yet. I'll make sure you look fit as hell tonight!" She grabbed my hand and practically yanked me to her side of the closet and pulled out a long bag covering what I assumed was the dress she was referring to.

- -

_1:02 PM  
To Naomi:  
I feel a little weird saying this but...I look...kinda hot. Be prepared ;) xxxxxE_

_- -_

Naomi's POV

_If only Mum could see me now. She'd probably have rushed to put a bucket underneath me to catch the drool that was washing onto the floor. _I gulped audibly and my jaw fell hard the second I opened my front door.

_Oh. My. Giddy. Giddy. God. Fuck, I was screwed. I was fucking quoting JJ now._

_Start at the bottom and work your way up, _my eyes told me. She had on designer black pumps with dark green streaks cascading around the shoe just enough to highlight her three pedicured toes on display in the front. Her toned, perfect legs were bare up to her mid thigh where a low-cut dark green dress hugged her curves in all the right places. _ALL the right places. Breathe. Fuck. _The straps were designed to drape around the sides of her shoulders so that her neck and clavicle were practically begging for attention. Her hair was parted at the side, and cascaded down to her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. And the top of her dress? _Well hello Emily's perfect tits! _The material clung to her just enough and yet barely enough so that her _assets _were flirting dangerously by being a filthy tease.

It took me a while but I eventually made my way up to her face and could see the unwavering smirk her lips were pulled into and a faint blush covering her cheeks. _She definitely caught you perving on her, champ. _"Wow." I meant to say more but that's all that came out. I could barely put a sentence together. _Beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing. Sexy as fuck. I wasn't even drunk yet. I wasn't gay. But hell, I couldn't stop looking at her. Everything about her was just so...desirable. _

"You look pretty wow yourself." She exhaled in that same deep raspy voice that I heard this morning. I snapped myself out my trance for a few seconds, just long enough to notice that she was looking me up and down with lust filled eyes just as I had done to her. She 'started at the bottom and worked her way up' just like I did, so I waited until her eyes met mine. _This kinda feels like a date. No. Is it? _I had no idea what she had planned for me or what the night would entail, but without a doubt I already knew that this was going to be the best birthday I've ever had.

**Any ideas of what's going to happen?? Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Bloody Marathon 5/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing**: Naomi/Emily  
**Word Count:** 2377  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine :( And thus is the reason for my constant gloomy mood.

**Summary:** My version of the Naomily love story. My first fic, so go easy on me. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!

**Hello there! Here's the first bit of Naomi's birthday night. So sorry, it's taking me a while to update. Last month of college semester is a bit hectic so please bare with me! After you read it, you'll understand that there's much more flashbacks to come. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed because it seriously makes my day and gives me motive to find more time to write. Not sure I liked how this chapter came out because I'm a bit tired, but please let me know what you think! **

Naomi's POV

I used to think about what this day would be like a lot when I was just ten years old, eleven perhaps. How badly I wanted this day to come quick; as quick as my immediate sarcasm to mum's surprise casserole _(more like ass-in-a-bowl) _dishes, scratched up knees from falling off my bike, and as quick as being sent to the principal's office at the start of each morning for refusing to comply with assigned seats _(because it took away from freedom of choice, fucking pricks!). _That's why I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait for the big ONE EIGHT! _Ok, I'll stop rhyming now. _Back then, my little fearless and curious eyes saw 18 as being the age where people would finally start to take me seriously. I'd be matured, composed, and respected by others. Naomi Campbell would be a name that was known and feared by every single teenaged punk I put behind bars for doing something ruthless like graffiting abandoned buildings or littering on school grounds. That's where I saw myself by the age of 18...putting punks behind bars. _What? I was an ambitious child...blame my mother, not me! I was impressionable. She told me I could rule the world if I wanted to, so I climbed underneath my spiderman themed sheets and got my fucking campaign slogans started. _

_'Naomi, get to know me.' _

_Catchy, eh?_

So today...I turned 18. Emily, _my friend, my girl_friend (_oh hell, I don't know what to call her)_ insisted on taking me out to celebrate. I know you're probably on the edge of your seat right now. I have been called all-seeing before. _Ok, so I called myself that before. _But you're wondering, 'W_as cute little Naomi right?'_

Answer: **Jeopardy's Wrong _(you got the answer wrong, you fucking loser)_ Buzzer goes off loudly**

Young Naomi Campbell was FUCKING WRONG!

Go ahead, you can ask your next inevitable question. '_Where are you now, Naomi?'_

Answer: Jail. The slammer. The brig. In the can. In a cold cell. Locked inside the joint. Caged in the pound like a dog. _Take your pick. I can go on and on..._

Ooo, ooo! Let me guess your next question!! '_But w__hatever did you do??'_

Answer: Where do I begin...?

"Nai." I'm torn out of inner ramblings between my good and bad consciences by a little red head squat down next to me with her back against the cold concrete. "What on earth could you be smiling about right now?" The shock in her voice made me try to quickly disguise my grin with a look of concern.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just thinking. Remembering..." I trailed off a bit, "how we got here." I couldn't hide the smirk on my face anymore as all of tonights memories came rushing back to me full speed. She didn't say anything. She stayed silent behind her red hair that was now ruffled and in a complete frenzied state. I could barely see her face, but I could still tell she was grinning wickedly too.

Tonight had definitely been...eventful.

**- -Rewind 7 hours - -**

Emily was stunning. Seriously. She put actresses like Sarah Shahi, Olivia Wilde, Lily Loveless, and Kathryn Prescott to a shame. _That's right, I went there._We were still just stood there, me in the opening of my doorway and her just two steps away right in front of me, staring. Any other time I would've felt completely embarrassed and self-conscious by begin caught ogling someone else, let alone a girl. By the girl. In front of me. For like five minutes straight. But I don't know what was wrong with me. I just didn't care. _It was my birthday for fuck's sake. Throw me a fucking bone. People get to do what they want to do on their birthdays, right? _So I stood there and I was openly looking at her and all of her before unappreciated beauty. I was looking because I _wanted_ to look. My eyes ran over every curve of muscle in her legs, every speck of paint on her nails, every and even the slightest change of tone on her pale skin. I was trying to memorize every detail about the figure in front of me. _It's important to do stuff like that, you know? Just in case. For all I know somebody could run up any second, throw a bag over her, and carry her away. I'm just suitably prepared for when the cops ask me what she looked like, what she was wearing the last time I saw her. Just in case, you know? I need to be ready. And I certainly was. _

I didn't even realize the taxi waiting behind her and I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the driver's annoying, insistent honking signaling us to get in already. Still smirking and blushing, Emily took my hand and led me to the backseat of the car. I listened to her give the driver an address I didn't recognize off hand but I had heard of the street before. It was on the other side of town; don't think I've ever been there actually.

The ride there was plain torture. She was so close to me that her bare leg was pressed against my bare leg. I had my phone clutched tightly in my hand ready to call the fire department because I was sure flames were about to burst between us before we arrived at our destination. _I wish I would've wore fucking pants instead of this skirt right now. Jesus. The driver better hurry the fuck up or he's going to get the best free paperview girl-on-girl action he's ever seen. And although, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all, I'm trying very very hard to control myself. I just told her last night that we could be friends. Friends. That's what we both need. That's all._

When the car came to a stop, Emily threw a bill at the driver and I practically shoved her out onto the sidewalk. We both knew we needed to get the hell out of such a tiny space. _Fresh air. Oh, how I missed you, my friend. _I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the cool air seemed to lessen some of the tension between us.

"Where are we, Ems?" I asked as I glanced around the unfamiliar strip. I could only spot one person at the end of the street heading into his apartment. It was so quiet, and even a little creepy. It made me wonder how well I actually knew Emily. _This girl could take me into an empty alley right now and whack me. Wait. No...no weapons. Her dress is waayyyy too tight. _I nodded in response to my own thoughts. _I'm sure of it. _

"Come on, it's just around the corner." She said as she grabbed my hand once again and led me to God knows where. It was getting darker and darker the more we walked and my paranoia was eating me alive. I could already see the newspaper clippings in my head. _'18-year-old Girl Found Dead in Bristol Alley with 'Red' Carved into the Victim's Neck.' _Emily created such a lovely sway with her hips as she walked slightly ahead of me. _Well, at least I have a nice view on the way out. _I wouldn't even fight her if she tried to off me to be honest. _Because there's no doubting that she was my sin. And if feeling the way that I do, giving in to the most mouth-watering temptation was a sin, then they better send a notice __to make room for me in Hell. _

I let her lead me around buildings, over a dumpster, and finally into an alley. _I knew it! _It was so dark out now that I wouldn't be able to see her if she wasn't so close to me still. We came to a stop and I squeezed my eyes shut tight waiting. _This is it._

"Nai, what are you doing?" I squinted through my one half opened eye when I heard the innocence and confusion evident. "Hey.." she continued, "what's wrong?"

"Are you going to whack me?" _Wow, that sounded retarded out loud. _Her eyes widened and then she burst out laughing hysterically.

"What?! Whack you? You think I'm trying to kill you?!" _She mustn't own a mirror. That's it._

"Well...yeah. Why else would you bring me in a creepy, dark, empty alley?" She was looking at me like I was on crack so I continued because I was certain I was right. I inhaled a gust of air and then let it rip. All of my secrets, insecurities, and nerves came tumbling out of my mouth like an avalanche. _Maybe I was on crack... _"I mean, _christ. _You dressed like _that _because I was jittery about coming and you needed to make sure I came so that you could punish me for always being such a prick to you, when really I'm only like that because I'm scared of you and the fact that you're a girl and you look like _THAT_!" Longest sentence ever, right? I was rambling like a fucking loon. _Damn you, mum, and your damn loony genes. _"So just get it over with already because I deserve it. I do. I really do. I mean, first I avoided you like the fucking plague for years so that I wouldn't get hurt but I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't. So I tried to be your friend because I'm a selfish fucking cow and I needed you. I needed you in my life even if it was only for friendship. I mean it was just last night! Fucking last night that I told you we could be friends and here I am tonight looking at you like you're a chocolate chip cookie or something!" I shouted and quickly shut my eyes again. Then I actually breathed. Because that was a fucking long ass speech, wasn't it?

Tick tock, tick tock...

Wait for it...

_Holy. Mother. Of. God. What did I just say?! _

_Run! _I spun my feet around as quickly as I could and started sprinting out of the alley. But I didn't get very far because a little hand caught my wrist in mid-stride and swung me back around full force and before I knew it hungry lips attacked mine. I groaned loudly as my back was shoved into the brick wall of the alley and Emily pressed her body flush against mine. Part of me thought she did it just to shut me up because I seemed to have diarrhea of the mouth when I was around her, but I didn't care. Neither of us did; there was no more talking or thinking. There was just kissing. She roughly bit on my bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth to begin sucking on it. _Amazing sucking. _She was kissing me like she would never see me again, lust-filled kisses with loads of tongue and escaped moans muffled by the pressure of our lips pressed together. _I was definitely going to have a bruise in the morning. _I didn't care though because her hand at the back of my neck was pulling me closer. _If that was even possible. _And she licked the insides of my mouth deeply, trying to taste every bit of me just like I could taste every bit of her. _And every bit was fucking incredible. _Our lips began to slow until they were just languid open-mouthed, heavy breathing exchanges. My air passing into her lungs and her air passing into my lungs trying to bring back strength in our wobbly knees.

When we finally broke apart from each other, only our lips parted, leaving the rest of our bodies still entangled. One of her hands wrapped in my hair at the base of my neck and the other was cradling the my cheek. Both of my hands lay at the small of her back as her forehead rested against mine. "Chocolate chip cookie, huh?" Her deep, raspy voice spoke while her still heavy breaths painted warm strokes on my face. She began quietly giggling as she punctuated her next sentence with kisses to my left eye, "You", my right eye, "are", my nose, "a", my jaw, "lovely", my neck, "lovely", my clavicle, "but very absurd", my neck again, "loon" she whispered against my ear. She smiled and looked up at me with nothing but complete awe and happiness.

"Yeah, well, you seem to inspire it in me." I smiled back and leaned in to place my lips upon hers again.

**- -Back in the slammer- -**

"Which part?" She asked, still hiding behind her fallen hair. I gently reached my hand over and tucked the fallen hair behind her ear so that I could see her face properly.

"I decided to start at the beginning." I smiled sheepishly, "The alley."

"Was that your favorite part?" _God, she needed to stop with that deep voice shit. I'm amazed that anyone is capable of having an actual conversation with her without being utterly smitten._

"Hmmm..." I hummed to myself as I thought of my next answer. _I honestly don't know. _"Am I only allowed to have one favorite part?" I asked in a playful voice. I knew I was riling her up again and that's why I did it. I loved that I had that power over her now. _Maybe I always did. _

She thought about her next response for a while before finally saying, "No, I suppose not. But I do." _She was playing along with me, cheeky girl._

"You've got my attention." She blushed but finally looked up at me. I think she was liking this new side to me she had brought out over just a few hours.

"I_ loved_ our little encounter with Katie."

**I'm pretty sure the chocolate chip cookies will appear again in chapters to come with some sexytime. Yay or nay? Please comment on the way out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Bloody Marathon 6/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing**: Naomi/Emily  
**Word Count:** 2519  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine :( And thus is the reason for my constant gloomy mood.

**Summary:** My version of the Naomily love story. My first fic, so go easy on me. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!

**'Allo! :D My sincerest apologies for the delay, but college has stolen all of my free time lately. Here's a new update with some more flashbacks to help you see how their night progressed. My plan for this story keeps changing with my A.D.D. mind, but I think I've finally got a solid idea of where this is headed so please don't give up on me! **

**Once again, THANK YOU for all of your comments. Rainbow colored sprinkles are my tears of joy when I get a new one. Weird metaphor, yes, but you get the idea right? I love them! So pah leeeese keep letting me know what you guys think!**

Emily's POV

**- -Rewind 6 hours- -**

_I have to be dreaming. _That's it. I'm dreaming because there's no way I'm kissing this beautiful...no, stunning...no, _**perfect**_ blonde dream. *Correction*: There's no way this perfect blonde dream is _**kissing me back**_. Kissing, biting, sucking, licking, grabbing, pulling just as hard as I am. This can't be real. It's a delusion. It has to be.

Maybe that's what it was. My fantasy of us being together has completely taken over my mind and there's no stopping it. It's like she's brought out the devil inside of me. What if my hallucination has gone so far that I'm actually forcing this on her? What if instead of kissing me back, she's screaming for help? What if she's not sucking, she's crying for me to let go? Licking? No, she's probably kicking. And she's not grabbing, she's hitting me trying to defend herself. What if she's not pulling at all, but desperately pushing?

There were so many questions running through my mind that it went into overload. It was starting to drive me insane. I heard something about this happening last year at Roundview. A girl. I think they called her Sketch had gone completely mad for an extremely fit boy. His name was Maxxie, I'm pretty sure. I remember Katie showing me a picture from an album in Effy's house and then her telling me the story about her. Typical Katie, always knows the gossip everywhere. He was a beautiful dancer intact with a rippling 6-pack and short blonde hair. _I may be gay, but I can certainly appreciate beauty when I see it. Doesn't mean I want to get into his pants or anything. Ugh! Finish your story, Emily. _Anyway, Eff heard Katie telling me the story that day and chimed in as well.

"Max was a really nice guy. Quiet but beautiful." She looked right at me when she spoke.

"Beautiful?" Came the loud reply of my sister. "Fuck, Eff. We're not describing landscape here." She emphasized by raising the photo to Effy's eye-level, but Effy just diverted her eyes from mine to Katie's, dismissing the photo altogether. "This boy is Fit. As. Fuck." She smiled to herself. "Bet he'd be a great shag."

"Yes, Katiekins, I'm sure he would. But he's also Gay. As. Fuck." I kept my focus fixed on my feet even when Katie stormed out of the room muttering something about all the cute ones being gay in a frustrated tone. Mysterious blue eyes were on me. I didn't have to look up to know, I could just feel them. With my gaze still focused on the ground, I saw a pair of black boots step closer to me and that's when I felt hot breath on my ear. "I think you two would've got along _really_ well. Don't you, Ems?" She whispered and then turned to leave with a smirk on her face.

I remember standing there shell-shocked for at least ten minutes. _Effy knew._ It shouldn't have surprised me but it did. _For ten minutes at least. _It was just odd, being found out. It wasn't so much as that I was scared Effy knew because I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. That's one thing about Eff. She could be a fucking fortune teller if she wanted. While everyone else was too wrapped up in their own problems and fussing about, Effy was always watching and listening. She rarely speaks, and when she does it's filled with confidence and wisdom. She knows everyone's secrets by just observing. So naturally, I should be terrified of her. After all, knowing the truth equals power. But Effy's not like that. _Thank God. _She doesn't gossip. She's like a volt--only opened when necessary and with much caution. That's why I like her so much, I think. She's absolute shit at conversation, and wears that same bored, blank expression most of the time, but she has a way of always just being _there _when you need her to be. She doesn't comfort, she doesn't pity, and she doesn't tell little white lies, that, let's face it, we all need to hear sometimes just to soothe our nerves. And it gets to be more than frustrating as hell because she always seems so emotionless. So inhuman. _So abstract._ But I can get over all of that because most of all, she doesn't judge and she doesn't lie. She tells you like it is. And even if it is hard to hear sometimes, I appreciate her honesty.

But back to the story.

This girl, Sketch, became obsessed with Maxxie. She wanted him. Badly. So she stalked him, shadowed his life without him knowing. Stole a piece of him with every picture she snapped across the courtyard. She even went as far as to dress like a boy to get his attention. _But come on. Really? The boy's gay, not blind. No dick. Hello? _

_Jesus. What if that was me now? What if I was as blind as she was? Can I expect this for the rest of my life? God, I hope not. Surely, all homosexuals fall for a straight one along the way._

"Em...mmm." Naomi's hand grips my waist and spins me around so that I'm pinned against her and the wall now. _Fuck. This is not what straight people do, Naomi. _"Stop...mmm...thinking." _Yes ma'am. _So I do. Because despite my constant disbelief that this can be real, I can't stop the gushing feeling in the pit of my stomach screaming at me, '_THIS FEELS RIGHT.' _

Perhaps the most marvelous things in life are the least sensible to our own consciences. And it's sad really, that we're still taught to believe that each heart-stopping, staggering, daring, pulse-rising action must be wrong. Because there's absolutely nothing wrong with the way Naomi's lips fit perfectly together with mine, the way she shivers when I trail lazy circles on her lower back, or the way our hands have found each other and intertwine like they were made to stay encased in one another for the rest of time.

Euphoria washes over me with my realization. Not all of our greatest pleasures are sins. Love is simply a madness. _And a fucking good madness it is. _

_- -_

Naomi's POV

Ok, so maybe I was a little off about the whole, _'Emily's going to whack me,' _thing. But come on, what's a girl supposed to think? How often is it that two people are actually on the same page? Most of the greatest duos in history weren't. Sonny and Cher. _She was way too fucking tall to hear anything he was saying. _Tom and Jerry. _Jerry was such an arrogant ass. He could've at least pretended that Tom's contraptions were clever. _The Trix rabbit and kids. _Why couldn't they just give the hungry animal some cereal? Huh? _Elvis and Prescilla. _He had a gut and she let him think that it was okay. 'Nuf said. _Or how about Spaghetti and meatballs. _I'd like to meet the fucker that thought chopping a baby cow up into tiny pieces and rolling it into a ball with noodles would taste good._

But boy oh boy was I wrong about Emily and I. We were on _**exactly **_the same page. Well at least I thought we were, until my hand_ (through absolutely no control from me)_ started to slip further up her dress. She moaned into my mouth and then pushed me away with both hands. "Stop." _Shit. I did something wrong. _I stepped a bit further back still trying to catch my breath and fix my clothes that were bunched up and twisted around my body. I ran my fingers through my hair attempting to fix the frenzied state it was in and then I looked up at Emily. She was still breathing heavy with her eyes closed and her head against the brick wall.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked as I took a step closer to her again. _I missed the heat already. _She smiled so wide that her white teeth sparkled in the darkness. She opened her eyes and reached for my hands to pull me back to her warm embrace. _Just the way I like it. _

"Nothing, I'm sorry." She gulped loudly still smiling. "I just needed to breathe." Her smile slowly turned into a shy smirk as her eyes ran over my pinkened skin. "And there's still much we have to do tonight." She gave me a peck on the cheek and then pulled me back to our previous stopped position in the alley. _Before I tried to do a runner. _Her rings clinked against the rusty metal ladder attached to the side of the building as she begun climbing it with me in tow. _If only I had more light right now...I'd have the best orgasm of my life just from the view above me. Christ._

We get to the top of the roof and I follow Emily until she stops in the middle of the roof looking down at a large metal door. I can already feel the thumping of the roof underneath my feet as the music rumbles from the building below us. We exchange mischievous smiles towards each other before leaning down and opening it. We climb down another rusty ladder and as soon as our feet hit the ground, our senses are hit full force. Smoke clouds swarm and colorful lights flash uncontrollably all around us, while heat radiates from each jumping body. _It's fucking insane but I love it! _Emily must take my facial expression as a sign of approval and pulls me towards the bar to get drinks.

**- - While back in the brig - -**

"Alright ladies, time for your phone calls. You each get one." A rather butch-looking policewoman informs us before slowly unlocking the door to our cell.

Emily and I quickly sit up and exchange glances trying to telepathically communicate our answers with each other. _Shit. Why haven't we talked about this yet? Who's going to pick our sorry arses up after what we've done? _We both stand to leave but I'm abruptly stopped by the policewoman's hand on my shoulder as we approached her. "Red's first, Blondie. Take a seat." Emily looks sadly at me once before she leaves as if it pained her to step out into the world without me next to her. _Or at least, that's how I felt. _

**- - Rewind 5 hours - - **

Emily's back is pressed up against me as we sway to the music and are surrounded by masses of sweaty bodies. I don't know how she found out about this place but it's incredible. I think I've taken about five shots already, three of them tequila _(and we all remember the effect tequila has on me—I know Emily does at least)_, and I've lost count of how many beers we've drank, shared, and spilt together.

I've been to loads of clubs and house parties countless times before but mainly just to have something to do, never really enjoying them. But there's something different about this one and I think that's what Emily was hoping when she brought me here. The music flowed through our bodies, squeezing through any opening it could find—our mouths, noses, and ears. Our skin absorbed every pulsing beat and our souls devoured it's every taste. Every body in here was completely on its own accord, but together we surrendered to the lavishing feelings and forgot our exhausted worries. No one cared about what color, gender, or past you held. Because in here, we were on one wavelength. I wrapped my arms tighter around Emily's waist and one phrase came to mind in a hushed whisper as I let the force hold me rooted to her. _Enjoy each sensation as you succumb to the ambience of red._

My hands smoothed up and down the sides of her body and she pushed back into me rhythmically grinding her hips to the music. _This is fucking heaven. _We moved harmoniously together while one of my hands began to trail upwards over her taut stomach and across her easily felt ribs through the thin material of her dress. I could hear her breathing hitch as her head fell back against my shoulder leaving the expanse of her succulent neck exposed. I wasted no time and brought my lips to her neck, roughly sucking and nipping before soothing the pressure with soft strokes from my tongue. _God, she tastes just as good as she looks. _

I could tell my actions were arousing Emily because the grip she had on the back of my legs became firmer and she was passionately rubbing and wandering up and down my backside. With fever and careless abandon, my hands finally reached two soft mounds and began massaging them aimlessly. Emily let out a loud moan, thankfully only I could hear over the raging music, and I exhaled heavy breaths on her neck and underneath her ear while nibbling slightly on her lobes before whispering in a low throaty voice, "You're a fucking Goddess." I lightly licked the inside of her ear and felt her shiver against me before finishing. "Thank you."

She released her death grip on my my legs and turned around in my arms with an unreadable expression. Without saying a word, her hands found the back of my head and she pressed her lips against mine while gently licking my bottom lip. I let her tongue wander into my mouth and was met by a small, hard, item being placed carefully onto my tongue. _She was giving me a pill. And fuck if it's not MDMA because this girl does not need to give me a Roofie. I will gladly do whatever she wants._

I quickly swallowed the pill and dove back in to deepen the kiss when I felt a rough shove against my shoulder causing Emily and I to lose our balance and fall forward. I swiftly helped Emily off of the ground before we both got trampled by the masses of moving feet. Emily's face went pale and when I turned around to face the figure that had interrupted us I knew that my eyes were about to fall on a mirrored image of Emily, only bitchier and angrier.

**Katie _Fucking_ Fitch never fails to have bad timing just when things are just heating up. How's it gonna go down? Thoughts?? Betcha can't guess... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Bloody Marathon 7/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing**: Naomi/Emily  
**Word Count: **1401  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine :( And thus is the reason for my constant gloomy mood.

**Summary:** My version of the Naomily love story. My first fic, so go easy on me. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!

**Yeah, yeah, very short I know, but it's still something so go easy on me! I'm running on like 2 hrs of sleep. Party animal, eh? ;) Ha, I wish!**

**Again. Thank You. Thank you, for everyone who has commented. Don't stop! **

Naomi's POV

**- -Rewind 4 ½ hours- -**

I made it a direct point to turn around as slowly as I possibly could. _Katie Fucking Fitch. _I wasn't turned around fully yet but I just knew it was her by the terrified look on Emily's face.

I finally finished my turn and my eyes were met by none other than Katie _fucking, fuckity fuck-I have horrible timing-Fitch. Fantastic. _Her face was expressionless but I just knew her insides were boiling. I mean, she did just catch me heavily snogging her sister. In public.

The uneasiness between the three of us was unfathomable. We all just stood there, no one knowing what to say or what to do. It was almost funny how it turned into a game of Guess Who. Who was going to do it..._I certainly wasn't going to be the first one. _So instead, I took the opportunity to glance at my least favorite twin in front of me. _I need to know what I'm gonna be dealing with. _She was dressed head-to-toe in one of her usual slutty cheetah outfits with her hair half up/half down. Well at least, I think it all _started _up but now she just had long messy strands spilling out of her clip. Her makeup was smeared all over her face like she had been crying profusely and had rubbed it around everywhere attempting to stop the tears. It looked like she had been crying for hours perhaps because it was just _everywhere, _but I could tell from the gone look creasing her eyes that it was definitely hours _ago._ Her fish net stockings had three gaping holes in them and she had remnants of dirt covering her forearms and underneath her nails. _What the fuck has she been doing? _She could barely stand upright. It was a definite struggle for her, that much was sure. She grabbed on to a boy dancing nearby to steady herself, but he just turned to her and scrunched his nose up with a disgusted look _(probably because of the awful smell that was pouring off of her) _before swatting her hand off of his shoulder and moving further towards the stage.

Emily and I just continued to stare at her. _Surely a dismissal like that would cause her to go off on a malicious rant. _But nothing resembling spite came out of her mouth. What did, however, caused me to firmly believe that hell actually did freeze over.

"Bell!!!" She shouted so loud, in such a high-pitched voiced that I visibly cringed and sent her the most confused look. She was smiling at me. Not like an evil-I'm about to kill you any second- smile. An actual proper smile. Fucking grinning from ear to ear and waving her arms about animately like she was ecstatic to see me. _What the fu- _"Nai!!!" She shouted loudly again. "Camp...Camp..." struggling with her words, "Camp...dell?" but was determined to continue. "No," she muttered to herself, "that's not right." Her face was now crunched up like she was trying to solve a math problem. "Camp...fuck." She looked back up at me and slurring her words asked me, "What...what called you?" _Hmmm...cavemen are we now?_

I tried to speak but my mouth had gone dry. _Well it was hanging open long enough. _I looked over to the quiet redhead to the side of me and saw what probably was an identical reaction to Katie's ramblings as I had. Mouth wide open, speechless, eyes bulging out of their sockets, and eyebrows raised to her hairline. Katie was still smiling at me in wonder when I forced my mouth shut, swallowed, and answered her. "Campbell. Naomi Campbell." I internally smacked myself with my palm to the forehead. _What are you, James fucking Bond? _Katie seemed pleased with my answer though.

"NAOMI CAMPBELL!!!!!" She squealed and practically tackled me with a bear hug. _She is COMPLETELY off her tits. Jesus. _I was confused beyond words (_and about to suffocate if Katie held __me any tighter). _The mystery seemed to take over Emily too because she looked like she was having a hard time breathing as she wandered over to sit on a stool nearby us. Baffled at it's finest. _I think I would've rather her punched me. _

"Kate...Katie I can't breathe."

She pulled back slightly from the embrace but kept her hands on my shoulders still with a dozy smile plastered across her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she reeked of alcohol, spliffs, garbage...you name it- she smelt it. "Oh, you!" She giggled and then brought her hands to cup my face and began peppering my cheeks with wet, sloppy kisses. _Oh hell no... _

_Emily. _

_Emily fucking do something! She's your fucking sister!_ I twirled the drunken twin and I around to look at Emily sitting on the stool laughing her arse off. _Really, Emily?! Really?! _

"Emily!" Nope, she's not listening. "Emily, get her off of me!" Nah. Just more laughing. She was absolutely wetting her pants right now. _Oh, for fuck's sake. Fucking Fitchs'. Useless I tell you, useless!_

**_- -_Back in the cage- -**

Emily wasn't gone long, _thankfully, _and as soon as the man-policewoman opened the cell and I saw my smiling redhead I sighed. _God, I missed her and she was only gone for a couple of minutes. Jesus. Pull yourself together, Campbell. _

"Alright Blondie, Red here-" she motioned towards Emily, "didn't get anywhere." I immediately frowned with that bit of information. _Only get one more call. _

I let out an exhausted breath and my head hung low, I began walking towards the opened bars where the very mannish-policewoman stood talking to another police officer. I moved to walk past Emily but instead was surprised when she lightly placed her hand on my arm and whispered in my ear. "I know things look pretty shit right now." She softly tugged on my ear with her teeth. _Christ, Emily, not in front of the man-police-woman-man person! _"And you look like you need a little boost, so...just..." she let out a hot shaky breath against my ear, "remember how you made out with my sister?"

I immediately pulled back from her grasp to look at her cheeky grin. I scowled, shook my head, and playfully shoved her before continuing towards the police man-beast. _Fucking Fitchs'. Think they're a bunch of comedians._

The Shrek police-thing slammed the cell door again but it was muted compared to my cellmate's uncontrollable laughter.

**- -Rewind 3 ½ hours- -**

It took a good half hour to get the swaying twin back to mine and another half hour to get Emily to stop giggling. It was a battle trying to get Katie out of the club in one piece; _I don't think I've ever seen Eff or even Cook this wasted before. _Needless to say, she giggled, cried, fell, sang, and flirted with me the whole walk back to mine. _Not so homophobic when you're drunk now are you, Katiekins?_

Emily didn't want to take her back to theirs because she knew Katie was already in it bad with their parents. _What is she even doing out if she's grounded? _So reluctantly, I led the way back to mine knowing that my mum slept like the dead. Emily helped me throw her onto my bed and when I went to go get her a glass of water from the kitchen, Emily had clothed her in only my pig shirt, her bra and knickers.

"She's out." Emily said as she took the glass from my hand to place on the nightstand.

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"I don't know." Emily sat down next to her snoring twin and stroked her hair. "But she'll be fine, just needs to sleep it off." She stood and grabbed my hand. "Come on." I followed her until we reached the front door and she started to put her shoes back on.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"We're leaving." She grabbed my jacket and gave it to me.

"What about your sister?"

"She's fucking unconscious up there." She cackled. "She won't miss me, I promise." She pulled my hand and opened the door. "Now she might miss _you_..."

_Oh, not again..._

**Loved it? Hated it? Too drunk to know what's going on like Katie...? Tell me! **

**Have a lovely weekend everyone and hopefully I'll have more up soon :D **


	8. Author's Note: Not a chapter

**Note: This is not a chapter.**

Now before I get anymore hate mail for not updating for months...

Let me begin by saying how sorry I am for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I've never been a brilliant writer, but I do enjoy it and I began writing to help keep my mind off of other things in my life. It was a kind of therapy for me. And since I love all of you who have read my story and I feel I owe you guys an explanation—the truth is that I've been a mess lately. I fell in love with one of my best friends about 5 years ago and I've been trying to get over her ever since. It hasn't worked. At all. So I'm moving on Sunday to Chicago (about 5 hrs away from my current home) to try **_HARDER_**. I made myself agree to tell her everything before I went because I thought that was the only way I'd really be able to move on. "Somehow if I'm honest I can never feel ashamed."-_Some Day_, Shinedown. Well, I had that conversation with her a couple of days ago and it broke me. She's my best friend. So I'm leaving to fix and concentrate on me for once in my life.

I still have ideas for the only couple in my world that works- Emily and Naomi :) I really do want to finish this story but I need some more time to sort myself out. I hope you all understand and remain patient with Bloody Marathon's temporary hiatus.

In the meantime, I encourage every other writer on FF to continue updating frequently because I'm definitely still a faithful reader and your stories keep me sane.

Thanks for listening to me complain about my issues :)

Much much love,

N xx


End file.
